narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chōjūrō
is one of the last generation of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.Zai no Sho, page 33He serves as the retainer of the Fifth Mizukage, before later becoming the himself. Background In the anime, shortly after the Fourth Mizukage's passing and Mei Terumī was made the Fifth, Chōjūrō was present when the village received an invitation from Konohagakure and Sunagakure to join an impromptu Chūnin Exams they would be hosting together. Ao noted that the village was still recovering from the Fourth's passing, so it was decided the Kiri-nin would not take part in this event.Naruto: Shippūden episode 394 Personality Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, Chōjūrō is a shy individual and seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also greatly respects and admires the Fifth Mizukage, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her "beautiful smile". By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mei has noted that he has become a lot more confident in himself as seen when he cut down Black Zetsu without reservation and then declares to the Fifth that as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he would guard the area with his life.Naruto chapter 562, page 10-12 Years later after becoming the Sixth Mizukage, Chōjūrō has seemed to grow well into his new role, appearing much calmer and confident in his abilities. At the same time, in the anime, is shown to still be with some doubts. Wanting so strongly to bring about a peaceful and happy era for his village, he struggles on how to deal with citizens who openly prefer the war-torn era of the "Bloody Mist".Boruto episode 29 Despite his continued doubts, he remains selfless, willing to take on any personal harm to seek success.Boruto episode 30 Appearance Chōjūrō has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he still wears the same outfit but changed his forehead protector to that of the Alliance's. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chōjūrō grew noticeably taller and developed a firmer jawline with some chin stubble. He started wearing glasses with thicker frames and the ear-protectors he wore changed design. He retained his overall attire, but the straps of his sword-holster now only covers his left shoulder. Chōjūrō now also wears his light-grey pants without the dual shuriken holsters. Abilities Despite his meek demeanour, Chōjūrō is a highly capable ninja, earning acceptance into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and being chosen as one of the Fifth Mizukage's bodyguards during the Kage Summit. Due to being part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Chōjūrō's skills were already considered some of the strongest in the entire village, showing he had great potential. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he proved able to defeat Black Zetsu while fighting alongside his allies. Years later, Chōjūrō's abilities improved immensely as he was promoted to the rank of Sixth Mizukage. Even against multiple wielders of the Seven Mist Swords, Chōjūrō is able to systematically defeat his foes. While working alongside the Fifth Kazekage or Fourth Tsuchikage, he was able to hold his own even against enemies as strong as the Ōtsutsuki Clan.Boruto episode 62''Boruto'' episode 64 Kenjutsu & Physical Prowess Chōjūrō is referred as a master swordsman, even amongst the other Seven Mist Swordsmen.Naruto Shippūden episode 266 Amongst the Five Kage, he is rumoured to be the best swordsmen and assassin.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novelAs a kenjutsu practitioner, Chōjūrō wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from its bandages, it releases the chakra stored in it and shape weapons, such as an enormous hammer, capable of sending Sasuke flying through a wall despite being shielded by Susanoo, as well as a massive longsword, capable of taking out several targets simultaneously.Naruto chapter 466, page 4 As Mizukage, he could fire a detached long-ranged chakra blade with a swing of Hiramekarei, create a copy of it with chakra for dual wielding, as well as create several knives strong enough to immobilise opponents.Boruto: Naruto the Movie As Mizukage, his skills in kenjutsu allowed him to fight on par with Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, and is regarded as having no equal while wielding Hiramekarei.Boruto episode 24 In the anime, even without Hiramekarei, Chōjūrō remained a fierce battler, armed only with a standard katana. Against the self-proclaimed New Seven Ninja Swordsmen, wielding three of the signature weapons, Chōjūrō proved very resilient, easily taking multiple puncture wounds and breaking free from his wire-bindings. Once on the offense, he seamlessly overpowered the foes with mightier weapons using only a broken sword. He also showed considerable strength, able to easily hold up Kubikiribōchō with a single hand. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation In the anime, Chōjūrō is highly skilled in Water Release, able to perform them with few-to-no hand signs. If he's without an actual sword, he can create a blade of water to work as a replacement, as well as produce a massive water surge from underground to catch an opponent off guard and subdue them. Part II Five Kage Summit Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, Chōjūrō was frequently embarrassed by the Mizukage's concern over him, which earned him scolding from Ao. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, Ao and Chōjūrō rushed to her defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst''Naruto'' chapter 458, pages 4-5 and later White Zetsu's appearance at the Summit.Naruto chapter 459, pages 16-17 When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the conference hall, Chōjūrō activated Hiramekarei and formed it into a hammer which he used to knock Sasuke into a sealed off, adjacent hall where the Mizukage could fight him alone. Although Sasuke was able to escape, his actions convinced the Kage to begin working together. When Tobi appeared and told the attendees of his Eye of the Moon Plan, Chōjūrō silently listened on and later after the masked man had left, as a sign of good faith, Chōjūrō told those in attendance about Kisame Hoshigaki and his Samehada but was cut off by Ōnoki who stated that they were already aware of this information.Naruto chapter 468, pages 8-9 After leaving the Summit with Mei, they followed Ao, who was tracking Danzō and his delegation. When they finally caught up with Ao, the Mizukage was able to stop Ao from seemingly beheading himself. She realised that he was under enemy control, and requested to use Hiramekarei to force him out. Fū insulted her upon learning that she knew he wasn't really Ao, and she quickly punched Ao before realising that the opponent had already released the technique. Later, when they return to Kirigakure they are informed that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Chōjūrō was sent by the Mizukage in a diplomatic mission to better Kirigakure's relationship with Iwagakure, along with Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi who were also sent by the Third Tsuchikage on the same mission to stop Ganryū in the process. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Chōjūrō attended the last meeting that was held by the Alliance in order to fully prepare for the upcoming war. The Mizukage told him to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they needed to hurry. Chōjūrō later joined Mei in guarding the various daimyō during war. When Black Zetsu located the daimyō, he, Genma Shiranui, and Raidō Namiashi, as well as the other members, confronted the Akatsuki member. As the battle between the two sides waged on throughout the night, one of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones arrived to help in the battle. During the fight one Black Zetsu's branches caught Naruto's foot, causing his Rasenshuriken attack to miss. Chōjūrō used that opportunity to attack from behind with his Hiramekarei. Forming it into a longsword, he cuts through Black Zetsu, and stated that the more confident he was, the stronger his strike. He then pinned Black Zetsu to the ground with the tip of his sword and told Mei — who was being called away — to deal with the reincarnated Madara Uchiha and that as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist he would defend that point with his life. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Naruto and Sasuke eventually release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, freeing Chōjūrō and the rest of the world and thus ending the Fourth Shinobi World War. Blank Period Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness With the Allied Shinobi Forces disbanding in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Shinobi Union is formed, with Chōjurō representing his village. During one such meeting, Chōjurō gave a report about the missing shinobi after the war. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years following the Fourth Shinobi World War, after meteors began frequently hitting the planet, a Kage Summit was convened. Chōjūrō accompanied the Fifth Mizukage to it. Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise Chōjūrō helps the Fifth Mizukage protect Kiri from the exploding humans. New Era Chōjūrō eventually succeeds Mei and became the Sixth Mizukage. Upon recently becoming a Kage, he and Misuno attend a Five Kage Summit in Konohagakure. During the meeting Sasuke came forth to reveal evidence of a new White Zetsu Army being formed and a potential threat even greater than Kaguya. Ultimately, it was agreed to keep this information a secret from the public and allow Sasuke to continue his research and further investigate his sources. During another summit held in Konoha, Chōjūrō comments on how the Hokage is late for a summit held in his own village. School Trip Arc In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, Naruto set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. He worked out the details with Chōjūrō, who assigned Kagura Karatachi as a tour guide for the class. The next day, as Kagura continued to grow closer to the Konoha-nin, an improve in outlook made Kagura request the Sixth Mizukage to take the test to claim Hiramekarei. Later, Chōjūrō and Mei learned that Kagura had joined Shizuma Hoshigaki's team and helped them steal all the Seven Mist Swordsmen's blades. While the Sixth Mizukage was strongly considering killing them all for the treachery, Boruto insisted that Kagura was not truly a traitor, but being manipulated. Boruto also insisted to treat this as a children's fight so as to not make a public scene. Chōjūrō agreed to this on the condition that he join them in ending the revolt and if it was completed before curfew. They found the rebellious group at the Kiri Memorial where Shizuma's team was about to destroy it, seeing it as an insult to Kirigakure's pride. As the fight began, Chōjūrō was subdued by the Nuibari. The group voiced their disdain at Chōjūrō, feeling that his efforts for peace were a disgrace to their heritage as ninja and that Chōjūrō was trying to erase the very memory of the fiercest ninja in Kirigakure's history. Chōjūrō did concede to some of their words, voicing his true regret at now being able to make everyone pleased with this modernisation. The group rejected his apology and attacked him with three of the Mist Blades. Chōjūrō anticipated their attack patterns and used it to broke free. While his foes scoffed at Chōjūrō facing them with only a standard katana, Chōjūrō retorted that a weapon is only as powerful as its wielders. Proving his point, he continue to exploit the revolutionaries' key weakness and defeated them. After restraining all them, he went to deal with Shizuma. He arrived to see rebellious ninja being absorbed by Samehada. He explained to the Konoha-nin that ravenous nature of Samehada makes it so only the most experienced of wielders should attempt usage of it. In his imperfect shark-form, Shizuma went on a feral rampage. While Chōjūrō asked Kagura for Hiramekarei, Kagura wished to fix this mistake personally. Together with Boruto, the two were able to separate Shizuma from Samehada and end the rebellion. Afterwards, Shizuma and his team were sent to prison for rehabilitation. Chōjūrō expanding on Boruto's idea of lessening the severity of the situation, Chōjūrō decided to cover it up in fear of word spread would regress the village to its darker times. He later saw off the Konoha class as they returned home. Chōjūrō then began giving Kagura special training to help him overcome his insecurities at drawing a sword. Realising how full of shame Kagura was for his actions, he insisted to talk to Boruto and apologise with honesty, knowing that the boy would forgive Kagura. Versus Momoshiki Arc Chōjūrō attended the Chūnin Exams and sat with the other Kage during the third round. During which, the village was attacked by members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and, in the anime, Urashiki. During which, Chōjūrō aided Gaara in attempted to subdue Urashiki, only for the foe to escape. After the attack ended, Naruo was captured by the foes. Chōjūrō, the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto decided to rescue him. After being transported to the dimension where Naruto was, Sasuke battled Momoshiki while he and the other Kage fight Kinshiki off. During the battle, he restrained Kinshiki from moving after Sasuke destroyed his weapon, allowing Kurotsuchi to capture him. However, he later manages to break free and let himself get absorbed by Momoshiki. Momoshiki then later proceeded to capture Chōjūrō and the other Kage in his shadow jutsu before Boruto threw his Vanishing Rasengan to free them. With Sasuke's help, Boruto managed to defeat Momoshiki with a giant Rasengan. After Momoshiki's defeat, Chōjūrō posed for a photograph with the other Kage, Sasuke and Boruto. In the anime, after Konohagakure recovered from the Ōtsutsuki attack, a Kage Summit was held. Chōjūrō and the other retired Kage were in attendant to discuss the still looming threat of the Ōtsutsuki. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc In the anime, Chōjūrō attended Ōnoki's funeral. Shikamaru Shinden: A Cloud Dancing in Forlorn Falling Petals Chōjūrō and Misuno attended a Kage Summit in Konoha at the Hokage building, during which the Kage bickered about topics concerning Konoha, leading to Kurotsuchi demanding Konoha to disclose all of its confidential information as the village's proof to peace by the next summit, and said Iwagakure would leave the Five Great Shinobi Country alliance if they didn't. After the demand, the summit ended. Kawaki Arc When Team 7 found a mysterious boy with connections to Kara, Naruto called forth a Kage Summit. As talks about the boy's fate began, it was unanimously decided to treat the boy with sympathy as they were no strangers to children being made into weapons (i.e. jinchūriki). It was also agreed for the boy to live with Naruto, who would watch over him at all times, which Kurotsuchi was impressed at how much multi-tasking Naruto could do through his shadow clones. In Other Media Video Games Chōjūrō is a support-only character in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Creation and Conception Wanting to create a younger character, Masashi Kishimoto gave Chōjūrō short hair and attire that was not that of the standard shinobi. Then wanting to give him an air of unreliability, he immediately gave him glasses. The jagged teeth, Kishimoto admits, was simply an indulgence on his part. Trivia * is a red-coloured cultivar of the "Asian pear"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his name is derived from a type of produce. * In the anime, it is revealed that Chōjūrō dislikes oily foods.Naruto: Shippūden episode 218 * Despite the time of Chōjūrō's inauguration being unknown, he had recently become a Kage at the time of the Five Great Shinobi Countries co-sponsorship Chūnin Exams. Quotes * (About the Fifth Mizukage) "She's so kind. I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Mizukage. I hope I can."Naruto chapter 454, page 7 * (After cutting down Black Zetsu) "The more confident you are the stronger the strike. I had to cut him down anyway…" References es:Chōjūrōde:Choujuurouid:Chōjūrōru:Чоуджуроfr:Chôjûrôpl:Chōjūrōit:Chojuro